


Волшебный рог

by Eidemaiden



Series: Чарльз Вейн и Билли Бонс [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Adventure, Drama & Romance, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eidemaiden/pseuds/Eidemaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Капитан Флинт узнает про существование волшебного рога, поднимающего на битву мертвое воинство.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волшебный рог

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2016 вместе с Карбони и Xsha

Вечером, когда солнце растворялось в синих водах и на остров резко падала темнота, Флинт чувствовал себя хуже всего. Вместе с тьмой приходила тяжесть. Будто бы открывалась правда, что он слеп и не видит вокруг себя ничего, что могло бы подарить надежду. Ночь демонстрировала Флинту, как на самом деле обстоят с ним дела. Очень плохо. И выхода нет. Днем он был, но по сути… Эх, да что там говорить!  
Флинт вздохнул и посмотрел на волны, тихо плещущиеся под брюхом «Моржа». На поверхности воды переливались блики от костров на берегу, от луны и звезд, от сгорающего нутра капитана.  
«Пройдусь», — решил Флинт и оправился на берег, по которому разбрелась вся его команда.  
Вся, да не вся. У одного из костров сидел мистер Скотт. Флинт остановился неподалеку, прислонился к стволу пальмы и вытащил зубами затычку из горла прихваченной с собой бутылки.  
— Это глупости, — хорошо поставленным голосом говорил мистер Скотт. — То, что ты рассказал, Бен, — это полная ерунда. Вот лучше послушай мой рассказ.  
— Да что на него внимание обращать! — загоготал Бен, обращаясь к товарищам у костра. — Кто трепло, если не он?  
— Будешь слушать или нет?! — рявкнул мистер Скотт, и все замолчали.  
— Конечно, — покладисто согласился Бен.  
— Мертвяки, как ты их называешь, не ходят по ночам в лесу, что бы ты ни говорил, — наставительно заметил Скотт, и Флинт тут же понял, что у костра матросы, как водится, рассказывают маюлы — традиционные страшные истории, которые идут вместо закуски к рому. Маюлы появились в пиратском братстве задолго до того, как Флинт оказался в Нассау. Он читал, что традицию эту привезли с собой рабы, что короткие страшные или мистические рассказы, иногда похожие на легенды, а иногда на анекдоты, настраивали чернокожих на боевой лад, вселяли в них дух безумия, помогавший им бесстрашно сражаться. Со временем маюлы стали неотъемлемой частью пиратских попоек, такими же привычными, как песни или грязные куплеты про шлюх и капитанов.  
Тем временем мистер Скотт продолжал:  
—Увидеть ожившего покойника можно только когда ты сам протрубишь в Черный Рог. Это волшебное оружие поднимет воинство умерших на борьбу за твои интересы, если ты найдешь Рог и протрубишь на рассвете.  
— Что тогда будет? — переспросил Бен.  
— Тогда из могил окрест встанут все до девятого колена и сделаются армией под твоим началом.  
— А что? Неплохо!  
— Но для этого надо найти Рог.  
— Да, задачка. А и черт бы с ним, нет у меня желания командовать мертвяками.  
— Есть у Рога и второе предназначение. Если протрубить в него на закате, к тебе вернется самый важный человек в твоей жизни.  
— Бабушка! — обрадовался Бен. — Она меня вырастила! Ценный рог, мистер Скотт. Жаль, что нам, простым людям, не видать такого оружия.  
— Почему же? Если сплавать за ним на панамский берег, то можно и достать.  
Грянул взрыв хохота. Все восприняли слова мистера Скотта как отличную шутку. Флинт, отхлебнув рома за спинами сидящих у костра, тоже улыбнулся.  
У маюл была одна важная особенность. Рассказчик не имел права говорить ничего конкретного. Ни года, ни места, ни имени участников истории. Считалось, что от этого история теряет свои пугающие свойства, потому что становится просто ложью, которую, конечно, можно проверить, а без уточнения деталей она остается мистической и загадочной. Страшной.  
Мистер Скотт нарушил сейчас правило рассказа, и выглядело это нелепо, как если бы певец закончил песню строкой из бухгалтерской книги. Именно поэтому поступок мистера Скотта вызвал столько смеха.  
Флинт постоял еще немного за спинами своих матросов и пошел дальше вдоль берега к палатке, где ночевал, когда не хотел оставаться в капитанской каюте на корабле.  
Допив всю бутылку, он лег на топчан, закинул руку за голову и уставился в темноту перед собой. Постепенно веки его отяжелели, он закрыл глаза и заснул.  
Огромный черный, отливающий жемчужным мерцанием Рог крутился перед ним, маня лоснящимся боком. Громкий шепот зашелестел в пустой палатке:  
— Здесь ты и решишшшшь… Здесь ты и решишь… шшшь…  
Флинт открыл глаза и сел.  
Тишина. Только шум волн, крики пьяных матросов и шелест пальмовых листьев.  
Никакого шепота.  
Он вновь лег и попытался заснуть.  
— Решишшшшь…  
  
Утром, как только рассвело, Флинт нашел мистера Скотта и, сев перед ним на пустую бочку, сказал:  
— Где найти Рог?  
— Какой Рог? — Мистер Скотт только-только проснулся и тер шею, разминая затекшие после сна мышцы.  
— Тот, о котором ты рассказывал вчера.  
Скотт посмотрел на своего капитана взглядом, в котором не было ни тени сонной вялости.  
— Вы слышали?  
— Расскажи, где он.  
— Я-то расскажу, мне не жалко. Но вы же здравомыслящий и образованный человек, вы не верите в легенды, капитан, — хмыкнул мистер Скотт.  
— Я сам легенда, — заметил Флинт. — Выкладывай.  
  
***  
  
— Обалдеть! Джек, только посмотри!  
Капитан Джек Рэкхем злым или кровожадным человеком не был и потому ясным утром находился в самом благостном расположении духа. Вчера они захватили груз голландского корабля, ну как, захватили — договорились: груз из бочек масла и рыбы им, судно и жизни членов экипажа — капитану, и, хотя добычу нельзя было назвать очень богатой, Джек был вполне доволен. Рейд вообще можно было считать удачным — три корабля, причем один, с грузом камней из Пуэрто-Ампаро, сулил неплохие — да что там! — сулил хорошие прибыли и возможность славно провести время в Нассау.  
— Что, еще корабль?  
— Нет, шлюпка. Да посмотри же!  
Джек взял у мистера Фезерстоуна подзорную трубу и присвистнул. В двух кабельтовых от их корабля посреди океана дрейфовала хлипкая лодка, в которой находились два человека. Один держал над спутником потрепанный кружевной зонтик от солнца и кусок доски с красиво разложенными на ней кусками летучей рыбы. Джентльмен завтракал.  
— Сумасшедшие, — припечатал пассажиров лодки мистер Фезерстоун. — Ну их, Джек.  
— Кодекс гласит, мы обязаны оказать помощь терпящим бедствие в океане.  
Джек вздрогнул. Энн, как всегда, подобралась неслышно.  
— Конечно, дорогая. Но, судя по всему, им и так хорошо.  
Энн взяла трубу, посмотрела, через минуту отдала обратно.  
— Похоже, им хорошо уже не меньше пяти дней. Возьмем их, Джек, все равно идем в Нассау.  
На лодке их тоже заметили и отсалютовали зонтиком.  
— Ладно, подплывем, посмотрим, что за птицы, — кивнул Джек и отдал команду спустить спасательный шлюп.  
Спустя час на палубу поднялись седой господин самого разбойничьего вида и джентльмен чуть постарше Джека, высокий и когда-то, наверное, считавшийся красивым. Сейчас солнце, море, ветер и невзгоды превратили страдальцев в страшных морских демонов, краснорожих, с сожженными губами и щелочками вместо глаз.  
— Позвольте представиться. Я — мистер Майлз, имею честь служить моему лорду. Мы плыли в Новый Свет с другими джентльменами, которыми правительство ее величества решило населить колонии, но на судне случился пожар, и спаслись, к несчастью, вернее к счастью, только мы.  
— Майлз, скажите капитану, — произнес младший, — что моя благодарность за спасение будет безгранична в пределах моих возможностей.  
— То есть никакая, — ухмыльнулась Энн.  
— Леди, здесь леди? Майлз, я ничего не вижу, глаза распухли, но перевяжите мне шейный платок, друг мой: боюсь, леди может оскорбить его несвежий вид!  
— Так меня в жизни не обзывали. — Энн покачала головой. — Ваш хозяин был владельцем корабля?  
— Нет, милорд должен был посетить Новый Свет вместе с остальными пациентами Бетлемской королевской лечебницы.  
— Понятно, — вздохнул мистер Фезерстоун. — Стало быть, психи?  
— Мой благородный хозяин абсолютно здоров! В больнице его держали зависть, подлость и обстоятельства неодолимой силы! — обиделся слуга. — Вы обязательно убедитесь в уме и отваге моего господина!  
— Не сомневаюсь, — любезно кивнул Джек. — Идите в кубрик, вам дадут пресной воды и поесть. Будьте моими гостями.  
— Психи, — еще раз покачал головой мистер Фезерстоун. — Ну да, в этот раз воды много.  
— Я прослежу. — Энн кивнула Джеку и отправилась следом за странной парочкой.  
  
***  
  
— Надолго покидаешь нас, капитан?  
Флинт повернулся. Конечно, про Сильвера можно было не вспоминать — он готов был напомнить о себе сам. Тем более что на песке у него получалось подкрасться незаметно: там его пристяжная нога ступала мягко, как кошачья лапа.  
Джон стоял, щурясь на утреннее солнце, приложив ладонь козырьком к глазам.  
— Какое твое дело?  
— Ты пугаешь меня, — вкрадчиво начал Сильвер.  
— Так и должно быть, — бросил Флинт и пошел к своей палатке.  
Квартирмейстер не отставал.  
— Брось эту затею.  
— Какую затею?  
— Плыть за Рогом, о котором натрындел Скотт. Он курит смеси, которые заставят его рассказать еще и не такое. Но ты-то не куришь, ты только пьешь. Я думал, что ты человек разумный, капитан.  
— Ты прав. Убирайся, Джон.  
— Ты же не веришь в это? — Казалось, Сильвер отчаялся. — Ты самый трезвомыслящий из всех, кого я знаю.  
— Я еду на прогулку. Ты остаешься за старшего. Мне надо отдохнуть и развеяться. Тебя это устраивает? — спросил через плечо Флинт, укладывая провизию.  
— Я еду с тобой.  
— На прогулку?  
— На прогулку, если ты это так называешь.  
Флинт плюнул на песчаный пол своей палатки и развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Сильвера.  
Тот ответил взглядом, не сулящим ничего приятного, и убрался.  
  
К вечеру, когда Флинт относил собранные в дорогу вещи в шлюп, на берегу ему снова преградил дорогу Сильвер. На этот раз он был не один. За его спиной стояло несколько членов команды, включая и Билли Бонса, который, как обычно, оказывался некстати.  
Флинт со вздохом остановился.  
— Ты же не собираешься ограничивать мою свободу, Джон? Это было бы ошибкой.  
— Мы здесь, капитан, собрались не случайно. Впереди нас ждет угроза, сравнимая только с чумой, и ты сейчас нам нужен больше, чем мы тебе, я это понимаю. Если ты собрался тащиться черт знает куда за черт знает чем, то одному тебе отправляться никак нельзя. Ты помнишь, капитан, что нам предстоит? Мы с командой посоветовались и решили, что позволять тебе рисковать попусту мы больше не будем. Или ты берешь меня с собой, или остаешься на берегу.  
Флинт окинул взглядом решительных матросов и хмурого Сильвера, скрестившего руки на груди.  
Вопреки логике картина была даже забавной.  
Флинт хмыкнул.  
— Я тебя понял, Джон. Ты и в самом деле не можешь без меня. Хорошо. Нужна провизия и вода еще и для тебя. Неси.  
— И для меня, — неожиданно подал голос Билли, до этого смотревший куда-то себе под ноги.  
Сильвер обернулся.  
— Тебе-то какого черта?  
— Поеду с вами. — Билли тяжело вздохнул.  
— Хорошо, — быстро согласился Флинт, понимая, что если уж выбирать спутника в охоте за Рогом, то здоровый и сильный Билли явно предпочтительнее, чем одноногий Сильвер.  
— Пусть Билли едет со мной. Так тебе будет спокойно?  
— Нет, решено, едем втроем. — Сильвер решительно поковылял к шлюпу, таща с собой запасы, которые приготовил заранее.  
  
***  
  
На душе у Билли Бонса было так паршиво, что лучше бы и вовсе не было ее, души этой. Десять с половиной дней назад он решил, что с него хватит. И с тех пор нутро Билли переворачивалось каждую минуту. Ему было тошно так, как если бы одолела морская болезнь, стократ сильнее, чем в его первое плавание, которое он провел от первого до последнего дня свесившись за борт. Сейчас было хуже. А отвратительнее всего было то, что Билли считал, что так и надо. Он сам довел до такого — влип, как муха в мед, в мерзкие, недостойные нормального мужика отношения. Да вообще в какие-то гребаные отношения! Будь у него чуть больше мозгов да побольше силы воли, держался бы он подальше вообще от каких-либо отношений. Ни разу он еще не видел, чтобы любовная связь между людьми заканчивалась чем-то хорошим. Вот, к примеру, собакам везет: снюхались, случка, и привет. А людей затягивает, люди вязнут, становятся зависимыми, хотят большего, обижаются. Нет, Билли все правильно сделал. А если Вейн еще и сдохнет, то вообще все будет отлично. Скорее всего. Если когда-нибудь сердце Билли перестанет жечь этот блядский огонь.  
  
Чем больше проходило дней с того момента, как Билли решил больше не иметь ничего общего с Чарльзом Вейном, тем сильнее ему хотелось сбежать как можно дальше. И вот судьба предоставила ему этот шанс! Билли даже обрадовался бы, если бы его голова не была занята черными мыслями.  
Погруженный именно в те самые черные мысли, Билли сидел на корме шлюпа, который уже несколько дней шел по направлению к панамским берегам.  
То и дело Сильвер принимался разговаривать то с ним, то с Флинтом, стараясь вызвать обоих на откровенность, но ничего у него не получалось.  
— Что ты станешь делать, когда покойники не откликнутся на призыв Рога? — спросил Сильвер у Флинта, откинувшись назад, в тень от паруса.  
— А чего бы ты хотел? — ухмыльнулся тот. — Чтобы я признал свою неправоту?  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы мы быстро отправились обратно, пока не случилось ничего, о чем мы все пожалеем.  
— Хорошо, так и поступим.  
Лицо капитана, когда он соглашался с Сильвером, имело такое насмешливое выражение, что слова «хорошо» и «так и поступим» больше напоминали «иди на хуй» и «отсоси».  
Подумав о последнем слове, Билли почувствовал, как покрывается мурашками, несмотря на жарящее солнце.  
— Билли, что-то не так? — Сильверу было скучно. В таком путешествии, на небольшой посудине в обществе не желающих общаться попутчиков, он изнывал от тоски.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— На тебе лица нет.  
— Нет и нет. — Билли как можно равнодушнее пожал плечами. И даже сам почувствовал, как ненатурально получилось.  
— Капитан, может, ты знаешь, что с ним?  
— Ему тошно, Джон, — вздохнул Флинт, внимательно глядя Билли прямо в глаза поверх плеча сидевшего между ними Сильвера.  
Сердце Билли пропустило удар и ухнуло вниз, затем подскочило к горлу.  
Откуда он знает?! Что именно он знает?! Флинт всегда был немного дьяволом. А сейчас даже не немного, а очень даже до хрена.  
Билли открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что с ним вообще все прекрасно, как впереди показалось спасение.  
— Земля, капитан, — вместо «Все заебись со мной!» выдохнул Билли и почувствовал, как у него горят уши.  
От таких перепадов он совсем измотался. Билли привык к физическим нагрузкам, легко переносил боль, тяжелую работу, мог очень долго бежать и не сбить дыхание, дрался, не ослабевая. Но от нервного напряжения и тоски устал так, как если бы в одиночку ремонтировал форт.  
Земля сейчас казалась ему желаннее, чем когда-либо.  
  
После того как они сошли на берег, Флинт велел Билли позаботиться о шлюпе и расположился на просоленной морем коряге, разложив на коленях карту, которую нарисовал со слов мистера Скотта.  
Сильвер сел рядом, оглядывая окрестности.  
— Пещера, где спрятан Рог, находится вот тут. — Флинт указал на берег нарисованной реки. — Если отправимся сейчас, то, судя по тому, что сказал Скотт, окажемся на месте часа через три.  
— Лучше ночевать на берегу, чем неизвестно где.  
— Если выдвинемся сейчас, то окажемся там как раз к закату, — заметил Флинт.  
— Но все равно придется ждать до рассвета, — отозвался Сильвер и вдруг замолчал.  
Флинт понял, что едва не потерял контроль над собой.  
— Кого ты хочешь вызвать, Джеймс? — с тревогой спросил Сильвер.  
— Ты не веришь в эту херню, — напомнил ему Флинт и встал.  
  
***  
  
Чарльз Вейн ни с кем не ссорился лет, наверное, с восьми. Не видел смысла. Если тебя оскорбили — убей. Не можешь убить — дождись своего часа и отомсти по-другому. А все эти скандалы, крики, выяснения отношений и ледяное игнорирование были ему совершенно чужды, непонятны и вообще казались уделом женщин. Поэтому открытие, что Билли Бонс на него обижен, стало абсолютной неожиданностью.  
Повода к обиде Чарльз не давал никакого. Они трахались то чаще, то реже уже почти три месяца. Иногда сразу расходились по домам, иногда, после особенно бурных соитий, обменивались историями из жизни. И Вейн, вспомнив свой путь к капитанству, совершенно искренне, опираясь на опыт, поделился соображениями, что капитаном можно стать только если безраздельно веришь в собственную правоту, не признаешь над собой никого, кроме морской стихии, и не позволяешь себя ебать. Тут Билли почему-то обиделся, отрывисто поблагодарил Чарльза за то, что тот указал ему, Билли, его место, и ушел, хлопнув дверью. Вейн тогда пожал плечами, не особо придавая значение подобной вспышке. Но Бонс уже больше недели не отирался рядом и не смотрел щенячьими глазами. Вся эта ситуация, даже будучи совершенно дурацкой, неприятно царапала душу, к тому же Чарльз очень не любил, когда с ним играли. Так что спустя десять дней с начала ссоры он решил наведаться к Билли сам и доходчиво разъяснить, как тот был не прав, пытаясь шантажировать его, Вейна, молчанием.  
  
«Морж» тяжело покачивал бортами над водой, команда Флинта мирно развалилась на берегу у костров, а офицерский состав в лице капитана, боцмана и квартирмейстера отсутствовал. Вейн потребовал объяснений. Ему их с готовностью предоставили. Судя по оживившимся матросам, капитанская авантюра все еще вызывала много споров.  
— Флинт отправился куда? — переспросил Чарльз, решив, что ослышался. — И за чем?  
— В Панаму, капитан, — с готовностью ответил мистер Дули, оставшийся за старшего. — За волшебным Рогом.  
— Наслушавшись негритянских легенд от мистера Скотта? — Вейн решил, что уточнение лишним не будет.  
— Да!  
  
Вейн развернулся и отправился к себе.  
«Флинт все-таки упился до белой горячки», — думал он с яростью. Руки чесались найти и лично придушить мерзавца. Чарльз спасал его, рискуя шеей, а в ответ Флинт решил по глупости похерить все планы, которые связывали его с будущим Нассау. Хотя, возможно, это все сказочки для команды, а на панамском берегу находится что-то по-настоящему важное. Тут Вейн остановился и повернул в противоположную сторону, туда, где, как он знал, находятся лачуги негров, а значит, околачивается проныра Скотт. Друг друга они, мягко говоря, недолюбливали, но Чарльз достаточно хорошо его знал, чтобы понять, когда он лжет.  
  
— Вы что, сговорились?! — рявкнул Вейн. Сидящая неподалеку юная негритянка от страха сжалась, а мистер Скотт неодобрительно покачал головой.  
— Ваше дело не верить, капитан. Флинт решил, что в такое время союзники лишними не бывают, даже если они из легенд.  
— Лучше бы он меньше врагов заводил, блядь, — сплюнул Вейн. Хватит с него сказок!  
«Каждый сходит с ума по-своему, — подумал Чарльз, стащил сапог и со злостью зашвырнул его в угол своего жилища. — Но почему за Флинтом увязался Бонс? Что ему до древних баек? Что во Флинте такого, что за ним следуют даже в самоубийственные путешествия? Это не вылазка в соседний форт. Это, мать его, испанский берег!»  
Вейн чувствовал себя преданным.  
«Да и черт с тобой, — мысленно сказал он, уже не понимая, к кому обращается. — Хочешь сдохнуть — вперед. А у меня дел по горло».  
Ему, Вейну, хватит здравомыслия не ввязываться в сомнительные аферы. Если другим не хватает — их проблемы.  
  
Заснул Чарльз, правда, с трудом. А во сне увидел Билли. Тот лежал на берегу, прижимаясь щекой к мокрому песку, рот с обветренными губами был приоткрыт, в волосах застряли водоросли, широко открытые глаза невидяще смотрели прямо на Вейна, а из груди торчала испанская сабля. Чарльз как наяву слышал шорох волн, которые накатывали на мертвое тело и, будто нехотя, убегали обратно в океан.  
Проснулся Вейн весь в поту и, нашарив возле лежака бутылку рома, в три глотка допил остатки. Через щели в дверях пробивалось раннее солнце, с улицы доносился шум первой утренней суеты, и Чарльз наконец стряхнул с себя липкий кошмар. Сожаления — удел слабаков и бездельников, а у него, Вейна, еще форт не достроен.  
  
Ремонт продвигался медленно — не хватало рук, то и дело заканчивались стройматериалы. Вейн в очередной раз поздравил себя с тем, что так удачно прирезал Альбина, но дерево с его лесопилки все равно приходилось переправлять по воде, и операция это было не быстрая. Зато тяжелая работа избавляла от всех лишних мыслей: Чарльз и думать забыл о Флинте, Роге и прочем дерьме. Пока не рухнул на постель и не понял, что не хочет повторения ночного кошмара.  
Чертов Билли и его чертова преданность! Вейн не так много людей считал своими — многие годы это были Джек и Элеонора, пока она не предала его все из-за того же проклятого Флинта. А теперь оказалось, что за прошедшие месяцы Чарльз успел мысленно присвоить и орясину Бонса. Элеонора для него умерла. Отдавать кого-то еще он был не согласен. Проворочавшись без сна и придя к выводу, что опять все придется делать самому, Чарльз поднялся и отправился к мистеру Скотту — разузнать, куда именно тот послал троих идиотов.  
Плыть к испанцам на «Морже» или любом другом большом судне значило привлечь к себе — и к тем, кто рыскает по побережью в поисках древней, чтоб ей сгнить, реликвии, — ненужное внимание. Небольшой шлюп был маневреннее, незаметнее и позволял не брать с собой лишних людей. Чарльзу не особо нужны были свидетели посрамления Флинта. А то возникнут еще вопросы, зачем капитан Вейн спасает такого неудачника.  
На то, чтобы подготовить шлюп, ушли остаток ночи и весь следующий день. А ночью перед выходом в море Чарльз спал спокойно и без снов.  
  
***  
  
Полдня, последовавших за спасением, прошли спокойно. Бриг, подгоняемый легким бризом, летел по волнам к еще далекому, но пока родному берегу, матросы занимались корабельными делами, Джек с мистером Фезерстоуном смотрели на карту, и настроение их категорически портилось.  
— Ты же хотел обойти это ебаное море Смерчей!  
— Хотел, но я не могу спорить с ветром, наш корабль не галера! И ты это знаешь не хуже меня. И вообще, не паникуй прежде времени, мистер Фезерстоун, мы прошмыгнем по краю ловушки. Погода хорошая, может быть, пронесет.  
— Тебя, Джек, может, и пронесет! Смени ты курс два часа назад, мы поймали бы другой ветер и вообще не залезли бы в ловушку! Мне не нравится купаться среди акул, но соваться в смерчевой ад в пять раз опаснее!  
— Прекрати! Мы плывем час, и через два часа, обрати внимание на карту, нас вынесет из опасного места. Небо чистое, не вижу ни малейшего повода для беспокойства!  
— Ты никогда не видишь повода для беспокойства!  
— И мое предвидение всегда работает! Впрочем, в одном ты прав: чем быстрее мы выберемся, тем лучше. Сходи к мистеру Мортону, пусть добавит парусов, а я пока…  
Договорить Джек не успел — со стороны лестницы прогрохотали сапоги, и в каюту капитана вбежал Дик, плотник «Колониального рассвета».  
— Облака! Облака, капитан, кучкуются!  
— Дьявол! Мистер Фезерстоун, закрепить все на палубе! Дик, пусть мистер Мортон возьмет людей, сколько ему нужно, готовых спустить паруса или, наоборот, добавить! Ну?! Все меня слышали?  
— А я предупреждал! — Мистер Фезерстоун побежал на палубу вслед за Диком.  
Джек аккуратно свернул карту, засунул ее в тубус и последовал за своими людьми.  
— Что будем делать, Джек? — Энн не боялась стихий. Как ни странно, она боялась себя, иногда — других людей, но океан, гроза, шторм ее не пугали. Как можно бояться того, что сильнее тебя в сотни раз? Это значит поставить себя на одну ступень с Богом, в которого Энн то верила, то совсем нет. Но уважала вне зависимости от своей веры или неверия. — Эта ебаная тварь распополамит нас, если сумеет нормально закрутиться.  
— Мистер Мортон! Поднять все паруса! Постараемся смыться из чертова болота, пока не появились смерчи!  
— Облака темнеют, капитан!  
— Я не слепой! — рявкнул Джек и оттолкнул безухого Пьера Мело из-за штурвала. — Шевелитесь быстрее, и, даст бог, мы проскочим!  
Облака, четверть часа назад такие невинные, белоснежные и пушистые, чернели, превращаясь в грозовой фронт. Джек нервничал, понимая, что их единственный друг в океане — ветер — нарастает. И, с одной стороны, это играет за них: через час с четвертью он вынесет их из моря Смерчей. Но с другой — если смерч окажется перед ними, они могут не успеть сманеврировать и их разорвет, как лягушку, надутую мальчишками.  
— Джек! — заорал мистер Фезерстоун. — Смотри! Вот он!  
Энн тоже увидела. Воронка казалась небольшой, но она понимала, что это обман зрения. Если Джек успеет отклониться… Но куда? Вон сбоку качается второй ебаный столб! Твою ж мать!  
— Должен быть выход! Джек, мы сейчас сдохнем?  
— Направо уйти не даст ветер. Даже если даст, мы потеряем больше часа, ложась на прежний курс. Энн, я попробую пройти по краю смерча, он небольшой.  
— Но это воронка, Джеймс!  
— Расстреляйте его. — Сумасшедший стоял рядом с ними, тяжело опираясь на плечо своего слуги. Глаза его закрывала повязка, лицо блестело от оливкового масла.  
— Что?  
— Псих!  
— Нет, я не сумасшедший. Капитан, я читал, что сэр Фрэнсис Дрейк, попав в схожее вашему затруднительное положение, просто расстрелял водяной вихрь и тот распался. Как человек, прослушавший в свое время курс естественных дисциплин, могу объяснить природу процесса…  
— Мистер Фезерстоун! Готовьте пушки!  
— Есть, капитан!  
— Вы что, не будете со мной спорить?  
— А что мы теряем? Гибнуть так и так, но хоть салют на прощание устроим!  
— Сэр, пусть ваши люди целятся в центр, в ножку, если позволите так выразиться.  
— Если этот фокус удастся, вы сможете выражаться как вам будет угодно.  
— Спасибо, капитан. Рэй, друг мой, я не вижу, предложите мою руку леди, я уведу ее с палубы: в ближайшее время тут может стать небезопасно.  
Энн фыркнула, но пошла, решив, что временно ослепшему психу на палубе и в самом деле делать нечего.  
— Подплывем ближе! — орал Джек. — Не стреляйте! Мы должны попасть точно в эту чертову трубу! Вот он! Канониры, огонь!!!  
Несколько секунд после залпа воронка продолжала крутиться. Джек было решил, что все, конец, когда водяной гриб распался и упал за четверть кабельтова от носа их корабля. Палубу словно окатили из огромной бочки, но ничего более страшного не произошло.  
— Ну это же немыслимо! — прохрипел сбоку мистер Фезерстоун. — Провалиться мне на этом месте!  
— Пусть перезарядят орудия. И полный вперед!  
  
***  
  
Они шли к точке, указанной на карте, уже около часа. Путь лежал вдоль берега реки — кое-где приходилось сходить прямо в воду, поскольку густые заросли мешали идти по берегу. Билли орудовал мачете, прорубая путь в лианах и намертво сплетенных ветвях кустарников. Сильверу приходилось хуже всех, поэтому в конце концов Флинт и Билли взяли длинную палку, чтобы Сильвер, плетущийся между ними, мог за нее держаться.  
Ни окружающий пейзаж, ни спутники не занимали мысли Флинта. Он целиком погрузился в размышления о том, что ему предстояло сделать. Найти Рог или убедиться, что все его надежды тщетны: сказки не станут явью, никто не придет на помощь, боль не уймется, а разрушенное и отнятое никогда не восстановится и не возвратится. Как бы ты ни хотел. Мир равнодушен к тебе. Он не плох и не хорош. По сути, надежда — это то, что человек приносит с собой на этот свет, и то, что уходит вместе с его смертью. А раз так, на что она может повлиять? Есть она, нет ее — все равно, поэтому он просто зайдет в эту пещеру, покопается в земле, убедится, что там ничего нет, и отправится обратно — решать свои проблемы так же, как решал до этого, — пока не умрет. А если надежда все-таки окажется достаточно сильной, чтобы повлиять на мироустройство и высечь из него хоть малейшую искру магии… Что ж! Тогда он поступит, как должно.  
Как? Как он поступит?  
— Стойте, дальше сложнее, — скомандовал Билли, и Флинт посмотрел вперед.  
Берег в этом месте преграждали огромные валуны, обойти которые и двуногим было бы сложно.  
— Я справлюсь, — упрямо процедил Сильвер.  
— Никто не сказал, что не справишься. — Флинт опустил палку на землю. — Билли, дай ему руку. Я пойду первым.  
— Что ты задумал?  
— Ничего, просто Билли тебя поддержит, а я найду кратчайший путь. Что тут непонятного?  
— Если ты задумал сбежать, то мы вернемся к лодке и уплывем, — предупредил Сильвер, все еще недоумевая от слов капитана.  
— Джон, ты реши уже, считаешь мудаком меня или сам ведешь себя как мудила?  
Флинт оставил их внизу и полез на камни.  
Билли молча протянул Сильверу руку.  
На самом деле Флинт знал ответ на вопрос, брошенный Сильверу. С момента, когда он позволил Миранде убедить себя в том, что обратного пути нет, он все про себя понял. И война стала средством убежать от ответа. Поэтому, будь этот чертов Черный Рог реален, продудел бы он в него на рассвете, а не на закате, как истово того желал на самом деле.  
  
Спустя еще пару часов они преодолели препятствие и вышли наконец к месту, указанному на карте, где река расходилась на два рукава.  
— Нам сюда. — Флинт махнул рукой направо, туда, где берег становился круче и огромные кряжистые деревья сплетали корни прямо поверх каменистого склона.  
Вскоре Билли, вновь шедший впереди, заметил расселину и крикнул:  
— Есть!  
— Пока все сходится. — Флинт подмигнул Сильверу и устремился вперед.  
  
Копать долго не пришлось. Мистер Скотт сам бы удивился, насколько точны оказались его рассказы. У дальней стены грота под сложенными пирамидой камнями путешественники обнаружили закопанный на глубину двух локтей большой черный бычий рог. Завернутый в тряпку, которая от старости расползлась на нити прямо в руках, Рог не представлял ничего особенного. Черный, с бедной резьбой по краю, полый и довольно легкий. Только и всего.  
Флинт взял Рог и вышел из грота. В лучах вечернего солнца Черный Рог поблескивал почти мистически. Так, как это было во сне.  
Опустившись на землю, Флинт положил Рог рядом с собой и смотрел на текущую внизу реку, на густые заросли кустарников, на темнеющее небо.  
— Если он и вправду оказался тут, может быть, он действительно поможет? — шепотом спросил подошедший сзади Билли.  
Флинт вздохнул и лег заложив руки за голову. Вверху, в вечерних облаках, он увидел бы лицо Томаса. Если бы был романтичнее.  
Солнце садилось.  
— Может, и не работает, — ответил Флинт, когда Билли отчаялся ждать ответа и ушел к сидящему поодаль Сильверу.  
Закат уступил место ночи.  
Решено было остаться у грота, дождаться рассвета и вернуться к берегу, когда станет совсем светло.  
  
***  
  
Вечер был тих и спокоен, звезды светили, волны мерно плескались, уключины и мачты скрипели, но не противно, а надежно, как и должны разговаривать с командой хорошие снасти.  
Было скучно, но после опасностей плавания по морю Смерчей немного поскучать было приятно. Энн сидела на корме и вяло слушала такую же вялую перебранку кока Большого Эла и мистера Фезерстоуна по поводу гнилой солонины, которую второй предлагал поскорее выбросить, а первый уговаривал не трогать до Нассау, так как плыть еще не меньше недели и никто не знает, как повернется их судьба.  
— Сегодня мы богачи и выбрасываем вполне еще годную еду, а завтра, мистер Фезерстоун, вы будете плакать по той солонине, как ребенок по материнской груди!  
— Сэр, вы поэт!  
Все так же опираясь на плечо слуги, к компании подошел благородный сумасшедший.  
— Рэй, помогите мне присесть. Прекрасный вечер, джентльмены! Леди Энн, если бы я был поэтом, я бы воспел ваше мужество в балладе или оде, но, увы, все изящные искусства не мой конек.  
— Нам всем повезло, что ты изучал историю, а не картинки малевал или там стишками баловался. — Мистер Фезерстоун назидательно поднял палец к небу. — Не то что Дик, наш плотник. Его девки в борделе за песню чуть не побили. Был бы он пожиже, точно побили бы.  
Дик, громила ростом шесть футов шесть дюймов, усмехнулся и огладил бороду.  
— Курвы, что с них взять!  
— Вы не правы. Ничто так не трогает сердца, как хорошая поэзия. Леди Энн, угодно ли вам послушать несколько строф из поэмы гениального Уильяма Шекспира в моем исполнении?  
— Мне-то что? — Энн равнодушно пожала плечами. — Читайте. Думаю, ваши стихи будут все лучше, чем их треп.  
— Про Ромео и Юлию, милорд, пожалуйста. Весьма душещипательная повесть. — Мистер Майлз заботливо накинул на плечи своего господина старую шаль, неизвестно как оказавшуюся на корабле и еще не окончательно сожранную крысами.  
— Посмотрим, чем этот Шекспир лучше меня, — одобрительно кивнул Дик, а мистер Фезерстоун надвинул на лоб платок, показывая, что ему все равно, подо что дремать.  
— Две равно уважаемых семьи*  
В Вероне, где встречают нас событья,  
Ведут междоусобные бои  
И не хотят унять кровопролитья.  
— Я видел, как гости съезжались на бал Гатри. Вот богато, ничего не скажу, — вздохнул мистер Фезерстоун.  
— Тише ты. Что дальше? — спросила Энн.  
— Но он непроницаем для расспросов  
И отовсюду так же защищен,  
Как червяком прокушенная почка,  
Которая не выгонит листа.  
— Вот и я, дурак, не сказал родителю про долг! — покачал головой Большой Эл. — Попал сначала в яму, бежал, вернулся в игорный дом, прирезал там парочку, и вот я здесь. Как все жизненно, милорд, вот прям как в нашем городке происходило.  
— Не сдуру медлим, а не в срок спешим.  
Добра не жду. Неведомое что-то,  
Что спрятано пока еще во тьме,  
Но зародится с нынешнего бала.  
— Ох, ведь я как поленюсь, штурвал не проверю, тут-то он и начнет заедать. А я не проверил, но чую неладное. — Дик вздохнул и почему-то шмыгнул носом. — Вы, это, продолжайте, если не утомились.  
— Я вам вина принесу. Капитан его не уважает, а вам ром не к лицу лакать, — кивнул Эл. — Но вы без меня не говорите ничего, я мигом обернусь.  
Тонкий серп луны становился все ярче, народу на корме — больше, и Джек, стоя чуть поодаль, слушая стихи и глядя на посветлевшее лицо Энн, думал, что никакой знатности не надо, если родители ведут себя как полное мудачье, а дети как овцы. Впрочем, те, что из благородных, взрослеют позже, решил он и, поймав взгляд Энн, улыбнулся.  
Утром, правда, дело между сторонниками Монтекки и Капулетти чуть не дошло до поножовщины, но мистер Фезерстоун в два счета погасил конфликт, объявив, что запретит милорду читать свои стишки, если беседа не будет вестись культурно.  
Милорд в это время мирно дремал на связке канатов, и мистер Майлз заботливо держал над ним зонтик.  
  
***  
  
Спал Флинт недолго. Еще в темноте, как только птицы, почувствовав приближение рассвета, подняли гвалт в ветвях над их головами, он открыл глаза и взялся за Рог. Он лежал и ждал, когда небо на востоке начнет розоветь.  
Лежащий рядом Сильвер тоже проснулся и молча наблюдал за своим капитаном.  
— Тебе самому не смешно? — спросил он.  
— Нет. Мне, кажется, уже не над чем смеяться.  
— А что бы ты сделал с армией мертвяков?  
— Если бы они появились, отправил бы их отбивать Нассау. И, поверь, ни одного бы из живых с собой не взял, чтобы сохранить их шкуры. Только вот тебя да Билли. Потому что вы оба заебали меня до смерти.  
Флинт со стоном поднялся и размял поясницу. От лежания на земле затекли ноги. Он походил, присел, встал, посмотрел на небо и дунул в Рог.  
Звук вышел хриплым и тоскливым.  
Ничего особо не ожидая, Флинт сунул Рог в мешок.  
— Ну? Все? Теперь мы можем идти обратно? — спросил Билли, поднимаясь с пальмовых листьев, на которых устроил себе лежанку.  
— Пошли.  
— Даже неприятно, что я всегда прав, — вздохнул Сильвер.  
  
***  
  
Еще два дня плавание было тишайшим. Каждый вечер благородный сэр пытался расширить кругозор своих слушателей, но, подождав из вежливости четверть часа, аудитория единогласно требовала жизненную историю про двух юных возлюбленных. Ни шотландский полководец, погубивший своего государя, ни ревнивый мавр, ни страдающий от собственной жестокости отец не смогли завоевать сердца пиратов. Милорд обсудил этот поразительный факт со своим слугой, и тот резонно заметил, что его господин готов есть бифштекс хоть каждый день, а кислую капусту — только в случае крайней нужды.  
— Но, Майлз, мне известен вкус обоих блюд, а господа пираты не знают, что я хочу им предложить! Не всякая история затрагивает душевные силы с первого куска, как бифштекс. То есть с первой строки!  
— Они терпят строк пятьдесят! И я, — добавил Майлз, подумав. — А я чего только от вас не выслушал.  
— Вы романтик, Майлз, натура возвышенная, — тяжело вздохнул его господин.  
И он был абсолютно прав. Рэя Майлза во времена Монмутского восстания знали под именем Белый Призрак, и король Яков был готов заплатить любую цену за голову красноглазого убийцы своих верных подданных, но, когда восстание было подавлено, бандита не нашли, хотя долго еще в крохотной части преданной Стюартам Шотландии им пугали детей. Пугал собой своего маленького хозяина и мистер Майлз, устроившийся к отцу милорда конюхом. Потом он сделал карьеру, став сначала телохранителем юного лорда, а затем, постарев, его камердинером.  
— Истинная правда, сэр. Но что происходит? Почему все бегают по палубе, а капитан Джек орет на наших друзей?  
— Не знаю, Майлз, но мы сейчас все выясним.  
Милорд встал с облюбованного им вороха канатов и отправился к пиратам, сгрудившимся у правого борта.  
  
— Военный корабль, испанский. Трехдечный, больше чем на сто пушек! Чтобы потопить нас, хватит и восьмидесяти! А там их больше ста! — причитал мистер Фезерстоун, мертво вцепившись в подзорную трубу. — Джек, они нас заметили! Заметили, Джек, смотри, они уклоняются с курса!  
— Хватит истерить, — сплюнула Энн. — Они далеко, ты даже порты пушечные рассмотреть не можешь. Может, это не испанец.  
— Энн, их знамя не разглядеть невозможно. Чего им бояться? Сто пушек!  
— Сто двенадцать, — старший канонир Бен Гроус поскреб щетину. — Что делать-то, а?  
— Они еще и дальнобойные. Сукины дети! — Мистер Фезерстоун стукнул кулаком по планширю. — И ветер помогает им. Для нас боковой, а им в корму!  
— Почему они гонятся за нами? — спросил мистер Майлз. — Разве они могут определить, что вы, джентльмены, пираты?  
— Пока нет. Они сейчас видят только наши паруса. Но хотят выяснить, кто же мы. — Джек потряс отнятой у мистера Фезерстоуна подзорной трубой. — Голландская. Такая только у Флинта, но хуже.  
— Капитан, значит, мы в безвыходном положении?  
— Мы будем драться. — Энн вздохнула: как-то глупо было уйти от одной опасности и тут же вляпаться в другую.  
— Они нас просто расстреляют, Энн! Какое там драться!  
— Капитан, — спросил благородный сумасшедший, — а на кого бы вы никогда не напали?  
— Я?  
— Даже не приблизились?  
— Сэр, вы хороший советчик, время у нас есть — говорите!  
Милорд снял с глаз повязку, щурясь еще сильнее, чем, казалось, было возможно, осмотрел палубу и сказал:  
— Я предлагаю не увеличивать скорость, более того, приспустить паруса. Большую часть команды отправьте вниз, а остальным мы сажей нарисуем на теле темные круги.  
— Я ни хуя не понимаю, — сказала Энн.  
— Чума, — протянул Дик и выругался от чувств.  
— Но на корабле нет чумы, — растерянно произнес мистер Мортон.  
— Но испанцы об этом не знают! — Джек почувствовал себя заново родившимся. — Так, Алан, Крис, Пол, мажьте сажей вокруг глаз и руки, накрывайтесь холстами и ложитесь! Ты, Энн, тоже возьми ткань, обмотайся, будешь разносить воду!  
— Милорд, что еще?  
— Нужно белое полотно, и было бы неплохо нарисовать флаг францисканцев — красный крест и четыре креста в каждом пересечении. Ни один испанец не оскорбит флаг святого Франциска.  
— Я его помню, милорд, — воскликнул Пьер Мело, француз, — и нарисую!  
— Полотно у меня есть, — сказал мистер Мортон, — и холст.  
— Сэр Эл, вы говорили про сгнившую солонину? Настал ее час!  
— Я говорил! Я же предупреждал, что хорошая вещь в хозяйстве пригодится! — всплеснул руками кок и побежал в кубрик.  
  
Спустя четыре часа капитан Виста-Аллегре смотрел на палубу неизвестного корабля под флагом ордена францисканцев и чувствовал неясную тревогу. В их сторону плыли три черных горящих плота с прибитыми крестами, от которых даже к нему на капитанскую палубу доносился сладкий запах разложения.  
— Боже, дон Мигель, это же лепрозорий, плавучий лепрозорий! А это их покойники! — зажал нос платком первый помощник сеньор Антонио Касерес.  
— Меняйте курс. Уходим.  
  
Когда паруса испанского галеона растаяли за горизонтом, команда выбралась на палубу.  
— Неплохо, — кивнул Джек, — люблю театральные представления. И вы правы, милорд. Я бы тоже никогда не сунулся к чумному кораблю.  
— Люди одинаковы, — кивнул его гость. — Надеюсь, теперь наш путь будет легким.  
— Если б не моя солонина, пришлось бы убить кого, — похвастался Большой Эл. — Ну, раз все так хорошо кончилось, может быть, вы нам что-нибудь почитаете?  
— Две равно уважаемых семьи  
В Вероне, где встречают нас событья,  
Ведут междоусобные бои  
И не хотят унять кровопролитья…  
  
***  
  
Первые три дня плавания Чарльз отдыхал. Ему на редкость везло с погодой: ветер был попутным, волны небольшими, встречные корабли шли далеко и мимо, так что Вейн наслаждался. Он давно не ходил в море один и зверски по этому соскучился. Над головой плыли звезды, Чарльз закрепил руль по курсу и лежал на корме, лениво следя за легкими облаками. Не хватало только пары девок под боком. Он медленно положил руку на пах. Бонс бы тоже подошел. В последнее время тот отбросил всякое стеснение, приходил при любой возможности, якобы с поручением от Флинта, и терпеливо дожидался где-нибудь в сторонке, пока Вейн не освободится. Чарльз погладил член и начал расстегивать штаны. В один из таких визитов он взял Билли прямо на столе, закинув его длинные ноги себе на плечи. Было тяжело и не очень удобно — потное тело Билли все норовило съехать вниз, — но он крепко обнимал Чарльза, лихорадочно гладил его спину и плечи, притягивал ближе, целуя, выгибался, прижимаясь членом к животу. И вдруг замер, отчаянно застонал и кончил, даже не прикоснувшись к себе. Вейн от увиденного пришел в неистовство и чуть не сломал Бонсом стол.  
  
Чарльз невольно облизнулся, вспоминая. На теле Билли почти не было шрамов — удивительно для пирата. Оно было здоровым, сильным и красивым. Чарльзу нравилось им любоваться и нравилось его трахать. И прекращать ни того ни другого он пока не желал. Задница Билли еще пожалеет об упрямстве своего хозяина. Вейн стиснул член, изливаясь на живот, и прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. Определенно пожалеет.  
  
Проснулся он от перемены ветра. Небо оставалось обманчиво чистым, но вдали на западе начали собираться подозрительные облака. Чарльз проверил крепления на провизии и немного развернул шлюп. До берега оставалось не так много миль, надо было попытаться обойти бурю. Ветер усиливался не слишком быстро — видимо, шторм шел по касательной. Судно рассекало волны с хорошей скоростью, и Чарльз уже надеялся, что пронесет, как небо потемнело. Он еле успел убрать паруса, пока ветер швырял дождь ему в лицо, и уцепиться за тросы.  
Следующие бесконечные часы шлюп бросало по волнам, море ревело, а Вейн пытался лавировать с одним стакселем. К счастью, шторм действительно бил вполсилы и к заходу солнца стих.  
Чарльз отвязал себя от мачты, выпил воды и наконец смог сесть. Небо снова расчистилось, море успокоилось, а вдали неожиданно показался берег. Вейн проверил координаты — судя по всему, его отнесло довольно далеко от курса, зато до Панамы он добрался быстрее, чем рассчитывал. Он снова поставил паруса и принялся ловить ветер, когда издалека донесся странный рев. Чарльз прислушался — звук повторился. Он явно шел с берега и не был похож ни на крик животного, ни на гул вулкана. И тут до него дошло. Вейн расхохотался, поворачивая шлюп. Это был голос Рога. Ублюдочный Флинт все-таки нашел свой волшебный Рог.  
  
***  
  
Обратный путь занял не несколько часов, как на то можно было рассчитывать, а целый день. Сильвер почти не мог идти: как бы он ни отказывался от помощи, но было очевидно, что нога у него сильно болела, и в результате им приходилось останавливаться каждые четверть часа.  
К вечеру они наконец добрались до берега.  
Сильвер сел на знакомую уже корягу, а Билли отправился отвязывать спрятанный в бухте шлюп.  
Спустя несколько минут он вернулся.  
Лицо Билли было непривычно бледным.  
— Что? Нас ждет армия мертвяков? — ухмыльнулся Флинт.  
— Шлюпа нет, — просипел Билли.  
— Блядь, что?!  
— Нет его, — повторил тот и сел на песок.  
Флинт сунул руку в мешок и достал мушкет.  
— Эй! Ты охуел?!  
— Заткнись, Джон, — Флинт покраснел и начал заряжать оружие.  
Билли недоуменно смотрел на капитана.  
— Ты думаешь, я позволю себя пристрелить? — спросил он, поднимаясь.  
Он подошел к Флинту почти вплотную, тот не успел зарядить оружие, и теперь они стояли, в бешенстве глядя друг на друга.  
— Ты! Проебал! Шлюп!! — Капли слюны брызнули Билли в лицо.  
— Ты притащил нас сюда! — заорал Билли, схватил мешок и вытащил Рог. — Очередная хуйня! Только в этот раз хуже и тупее прежних!  
Он изо всей силы дунул в Рог. Тоскливый рев разлетелся над берегом.  
— Может, твоя армия съебалась на нашем шлюпе?! — продолжал орать Билли. — Он рассказывает нам про эльфов и русалок, и мы плетемся за ним на край света! Джон, хватит!! Он — больной ублюдок, ты что, не видишь?  
— Билли! Но это ты проебал наш шлюп! — Сильвер вскочил и, не обращая внимания на боль в культе, приковылял поближе.  
Неожиданно Флинт замер, а затем подошел поближе к воде.  
— Куда ты?!  
— На хуй с этого берега, — отозвался капитан, глядя на приближающуюся темную точку.  
Судя по силуэту, к берегу подплывало небольшое судно.  
— Это могут быть испанцы, — прошипел Сильвер. — Джеймс, отойди в тень!  
Флинт даже не двинулся. Бонс невольно сделал шаг назад, но их явно успели заметить — паруса на судне слегка развернулись, и оно как будто быстрее помчалось к берегу.  
Капитан бросил мушкет Сильверу, тот ловко подхватил его и принялся споро заряжать. Флинт с Билли одновременно вытащили сабли. На такой посудине не может быть слишком много противников.  
Судно подплывало все ближе и уже почти достигло берега. Билли, казалось, слышал, как от напряжения звенит воздух. И тут ночную тишину прорезал хорошо знакомый ему насмешливый голос.  
— Кого я вижу! Весь цвет команды «Моржа» — три мокрые курицы!  
Позже Сильвер ржал, что никогда не видел у Флинта такого лица.  
— Вейн?!  
— А ты кого ожидал? Армию вонючих мертвецов? — Шлюп причалил к берегу, и Вейн, собственной персоной, показался на носу. Он оперся локтями о борт и с издевательским удовольствием их оглядел. — У меня тут завелась идиотская привычка вас, ублюдков, спасать.  
Трое на берегу молча смотрели в ответ.  
— Долго мне ждать? — поинтересовался Вейн. — Ближе не подплыву, дальше сами. Отблагодарить можете уже в Нассау.  
Тут его взгляд остановился на Билли, и того бросило в жар.  
  
***  
  
До Нассау оставалось чуть больше суток, когда встревоженная Энн влетела в каюту капитана.  
— Он умирает! Джек, он умирает!  
— Кто?  
— Милорд! Ему так плохо, что мистер Майлз уже не знает, что делать. — Энн прижала кулак к губам. — Я не хочу, чтобы он умер, Джек. Это неправильно.  
Капитан чертыхнулся и велел:  
— Веди.  
Благородный безумец лежал на палубе и стонал. Мистер Майлз держал у него на голове мокрую тряпку и безостановочно матерился. Дик, плотник, исполнявший на корабле обязанности врача, раскачивался и охал, ибо в случае, когда помочь могло только отрезание больному головы, он был бессилен.  
— Что с ним? — спросил Джек.  
— Сказал, что небосвод давит ему на череп, — с отчаянием произнес мистер Фезерстоун, — лег и умирает.  
— Дик? А, что я несу! — Джек нахмурился. — Мистер Майлз, с вашим господином бывало подобное?  
— Да, перед тем, как мы попали в кораблекрушение.  
— Отчего это с ним? — Энн засунула бесполезные руки под мышки.  
— Били его. И по голове тоже. Я же его не сразу разыскал. — Рэй тяжело вздохнул и принял от Большого Эла новую мокрую тряпку. — Я тех уродов потом перерезал. Только вы ему не говорите. Он у нас насилие осуждает.  
— Что же делать то? — Голос громилы Дика задрожал. — Как помочь?  
— Может, ему плохо так от качки? Море-то неспокойное. Джек, мы сейчас Санта-Клару будем проходить, на острове бухта удобная и воды пресной хоть залейся, — неуверенно проговорил мистер Фезерстоун.  
— Черепахи, — кивнул Большой Эл. — Капитан, потеряем день-другой, да он, глядишь, оклемается? А?  
— И вы потерпите лишних два дня без борделя?  
— Три потерпим, — истово закивал Дик.  
— Джек, пожалуйста!  
— Если вы торопитесь, капитан, — голос Рэя дрогнул, — дайте мне лодку, я довезу его до острова, а там как Бог даст.  
— Мистер Майлз, я никогда не тороплюсь, когда дело касается моих друзей, вам ясно? Поворачивайте на Санта-Клару!  
  
Когда до острова оставалось полчаса, в каюту капитана прибежал Дик.  
— Капитан!  
Джек задохнулся.  
— Умер?!  
— Кто? Нет, милорду лучше. Шторм, капитан! Такой шторм гонится за нами, я, прости господи, и не видел такого с Рождества девятого года! Благослови Господь милорда, Санта-Клару и ее бухту Горло Кувшина!  
Джек выбежал на палубу. И остолбенел. От горизонта до горизонта на них с чудовищной скоростью двигалась чернота, раздираемая молниями.  
— Вот ведь блядь! — Мистер Фезерстоун показал на Горло Кувшина. — Нас спасло чудо!  
— Еще не спасло, — нахмурилась Энн.  
— Не волнуйтесь, мисс, — успокоил ее мистер Мортон, — мы даже успеем хорошенько закрепить корабль.  
— Интересно, — Джек внимательно посмотрел на прислоненного к борту благородного сумасшедшего, — в прошлый раз ему было плохо перед кораблекрушением.  
— Не вижу связи, — пожала плечами Энн.  
— Может быть, может быть, — вздохнул Джек.  
  
Санта-Клара была самым большим из россыпи крохотных островов близ Нью-Провиденса. Навещали его пираты довольно часто: скалы и пресное озеро среди океана делали его идеальной стоянкой, местом, где можно было набрать воды и укрыться от непогоды.  
Сейчас бухта, защищенная скалистым отрогом, была пуста.  
Мистер Мортон оказался прав: команда успела надежно пришвартовать корабль и даже развести в пещере костры, прежде чем остров погрузился в кромешную тьму.  
— Смотрите, друг мой, второй раз мы с вами погрузились в Ад великого Данте. Разве это не фантастическая удача?  
— Если вы так считаете, милорд. Но, сказать по чести, я бы вполне обошелся чем-нибудь полегче. Из всего, что я от вас слышал, честно скажу, я бы желал перенестись на какой-нибудь бал в Неаполе или Вероне.  
— Нет, Майлз, нет! Я больше не могу слышать про Верону!  
— А как же мы?  
— Не сегодня, прошу вас!  
Пираты завздыхали.  
— Сэр, а почитайте нам про неаполитанскую вдову и ее секретаря? Мисс Миранда, помнится, всегда так смеялась, слушая вас.  
— Роман о любви? — Мистер Фезерстоун покраснел.  
— Все величайшие произведения искусства о любви. — Милорд кивнул. — Слушайте, господа.  
Беги, Тристан! Скорей! Сюда!**  
Плачевней не было скандала!  
Она, пожалуй, нас узнала?  
Не знаю; думаю, что да.  
  
Три дня спустя шторм отступил, Джек подождал еще пару дней, пока чинились снасти, и взял курс на Нассау. Проплыв еще полдня, Джек увидел по правому борту шлюп.  
— Смотрите-ка, какие достойные люди! — Мистер Фезерстоун ткнул пальцем вниз.  
— Блядь! — обрадовалась Энн. — Охуеть, Джек, если ты сейчас лупанешь по этой скорлупке из пушки, будущий губернатор Нассау тебе даст не только помилование, но и орден.  
— Я этих типов знаю, — ухмыльнулся Джек, — они выживут, да еще и зло затаят.  
— Флинт нам нужен, у него на корабле доктор хороший. Не то что Дик, — сказал мистер Фезерстоун. — Посмотрит глаза милорда, а то что-то ему не лучше.  
— Я плотник, — огрызнулся Дик. — Радуйся хотя бы, что я ноги режу быстро.  
В шлюпе их тоже заметили.  
Чарльз Вейн отсалютовал бутылкой.  
— Джек! Возьмешь нас на борт? Видишь, сколько дерьма, кроме меня, на шлюп налипло?  
— Сэр, в шлюпке лейтенант. — Мистер Майлз с удивлением обернулся к хозяину.  
— Что?  
— В шлюпке ваш лейтенант, сэр. Он сейчас сюда поднимается.  
Благородный безумец побледнел под оливковым маслом.  
— Майлз? Как я выгляжу?  
— Бывало и лучше, сэр.  
— А если я повернусь спиной?  
— У вас прореха на заднице, ее увидит мисс Энн.  
— Что же делать?! Что мне делать, Майлз?!  
— Ведите себя как всегда, со спокойным достоинством.  
— Вы правы! Займите мне чем-нибудь руки!  
— Попросить у мисс Энн кинжал?  
— Кинжал? Нет, нужно взять книгу, книга меня украсит!  
— Сэр, у вас на глазах повязка.  
— Что происходит? — Джек и остальные отвлеклись от созерцания поднимавшихся из шлюпки пиратских капитанов и их спутников.  
— Я еще сам не понимаю, — сказал мистер Майлз и сунул в руки своего лорда зонтик.  
_______________________  
• *Перевод Б.Пастернака  
• **Перевод М.Лозинского

 

_2016 г_


End file.
